


Our Little Princess

by YariChan



Category: Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, All the fluff you can imagine, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Nigel/Greylock are the sideship or something, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Sofia being a cutie, i don't even know hot to tag this, just fluff, modern!AU, more characters will be added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick y Cedric se conocieron en la universidad gracias Nigel y Greylock y enseguida se enamoraron.<br/>A día de hoy llevan casi cuatro años de bonito matrimonio, pero cuando los otros dos deciden añadir un miembro mas a su familia Baileywick empieza a pensar en que él y Cedric podrían hacer lo mismo, y así es como la pequeña Sofia llega a sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamiOkoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiOkoy/gifts).



> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Este fanfic ha surgido casi de la nada como quien dice, una amiga y yo encontramos un antiguo post en el tag de Sofia The Fandom, en tumblr, que básicamente planteaba un Modern!AU donde Baileywick y Cedric adoptasen a Sofia, así que aquí esta.

La universidad de Enchancia, un gran recinto donde se reúnen todas las mentes pensantes de la ciudad. Un edificio que, según como se mire, puede recordar ligeramente a uno de esos castillos de cuento de hadas. Jóvenes de todas las ramas se reunían en sus jardines para simplemente pasar un rato de tranquilidad en compañía de amigos, un libro o el  simple sonido del viento. Y en una de las zonas más alejadas del jardín se encontraba Cedric, a la sombra de un árbol, con un libro entre las manos y un termo de té a medio terminar a su lado. Pretendía pasar el rato disfrutando de la novela, por lo menos hasta que llegase la hora de su siguiente clase, cuando el sonido de unas pisadas aceleradas sobre la hierba le hizo sacar la nariz de entre las páginas y volver la cabeza hacia su derecha, justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Greylock, uno de sus pocos amigos y el único en quien en realidad podía confiar. El joven se dejó caer junto a su amigo, intentando recuperar el aliento de la pequeña carrerilla que había echado hasta ahí y justo cuando pretendía abrir la boca para preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba, Greylock habló.

-¡Nigel me ha pedido una cita! –Exclamó de forma alegre, agarrando a Cedric de los brazos y haciéndole soltar el libro.

-No es que no me alegre –Le respondió soltándose de su agarre y estirándose a recoger el libro— Pero ¿era realmente una noticia tan importante que no podía esperar al final de las clases? –Preguntó colocándole el marcador a la novela y guardándola de nuevo en su mochila.

-Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo importante –Replicó Greylock casi en un susurro apoyándose de nuevo en el tronco del árbol y manteniéndose en silencio durante un par de minutos— Por cierto, necesito pedirte algo.

-No –Respondió Cedric de forma rápida y concisa. Guardó el termo y se levantó, empezando a alejarse lentamente.

-¡E-Espera! –La voz de Greylock se oyó a su espalda, y en lo que dura un parpadeo ya tenía a su amigo de nuevo sujetándole por el brazo— ¡Ni si quiera sabes lo que te iba a pedir, no puedes decir que no a algo que no sabes!

Cedric suspiró, dejando escapar un suave “está bien” de entre sus labios, dándole a su amigo vía libre para hablar mientras caminaban hacia clase. No estaba dando crédito a lo que oía, ¿Greylock pretendía que fuese de sujetavelas a su cita con Nigel? Pues se iba a quedar con las ganas o al menos eso era lo que pensaba decirle hasta que su amigo le convenció, diciéndole que no estaría solo ya que Nigel llevaría a su hermano pequeño con él. Volvió a suspirar, desde luego que teniendo de amigo a Greylock, Cedric se había ganado el cielo completamente. Finalmente accedió, acordando en que se encontrarían en la cafetería que había cerca del campus la tarde siguiente, y sin nada más que añadir se dirigió a la última de sus clases.

Al volver a casa dijo a sus padres que al día siguiente saldría. Goodwin no hizo ningún comentario y simplemente siguió comiendo la cena, Winifred, por otro lado, le atosigó a preguntas ya que quería saberlo todo sobre la supuesta cita de su hijo. Cedric simplemente ignoró a su madre y le dejó montarse su película tranquilamente. Esa noche se fue pronto a la cama y aprovechando que los sábados no tenía clases durmió hasta tarde.

No se levantó hasta que oyó la aguda voz de su madre en la puerta de su cuarto e incluso así le costó apartar las mantas y levantarse para meterse en la ducha. Una media hora después ya estaba en el comedor junto a su madre, no sabía dónde había ido su padre, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Al terminar de comer recogió la mesa y ayudó a Winifred a lavar los platos. Una vez volvió a su habitación tuvo la intención de acostarse en su cama de nuevo, pero el sonido de su móvil le distrajo, era Greylock, recordándole la cita de después. Estuvo un buen rato mandándose mensajes con su amigo, pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que dejar el teléfono de lado y empezar a prepararse. Tampoco se esforzó demasiado, eligió lo primero que encontró, agarró su mochila de siempre y salió de casa con rapidez, llegaba tarde.

Por suerte su casa no estaba lejos de la universidad, requisito que su padre había exigido en todas las viviendas que había barajado a la hora de elegir un hogar. Llegó al lugar de la cita en menos de media hora y entró en la cafetería, ya había estado ahí un par de veces, no era muy grande, pero el ambiente era agradable y acogedor. Nada más entrar encontró el pelo de Greylock entre la multitud de estudiantes que había. Al acercarse sus ojos fueron directamente a fijarse en uno de los dos hombres que acompañaban a Greylock; tenía el pelo grisáceo, llevaba gafas y era algo más bajito que su acompañante, y aun así seguía siendo más alto que Cedric, solamente rezó porque él no fuera el novio de su mejor amigo.

-Pensaba que iba a tener que ir a sacarte de tu casa de las orejas, Cedric –Dijo Greylock, saludándole con un pequeño golpecito en la espalda— Ven, déjame que te presente –El castaño agarró al joven del brazo y le sentó frente a uno de los dos hombres— Nigel, este es Cedric, el amigo del que te había hablado.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin –Exclamó el joven, extiendo la mano como saludo— Greylock me ha hablado mucho de ti. Déjame que te presente a mi hermano pequeño, Wicky.

-Baileywick –Corrigió con rapidez, colocándose las gafas con una mano y extendiéndole la otra a Cedric, quien tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y devolverle el saludo —.

Sin nada más que añadir se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la multitud donde rápidamente empezó una conversación que poco a poco fue degradando en una charla en la que únicamente participaban Greylock y Nigel. Cedric negó suavemente, aguantando un suspiro  y sonriendo de forma algo torpe cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de Baileywick.

-Sabes –Susurró Baileywick, señalando a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza— Creo que podríamos irnos y no se darían cuenta de que lo hemos hecho.

-Pues ahora que lo dices –Contestó él, mirando de reojo a su amigo— Creo que tienes razón.

-Entonces ¿a qué esperamos? No puedo pasar ni un segundo más viendo cómo se miran–Comentó mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa, y como era de esperar ninguno de los otros se dio cuenta así que Cedric aprovechó y se escabulló también.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos? –Preguntó levantando una ceja de manera escéptica—.

-Hay un parque bastante grande aquí cerca, ¿qué te parece? –Explicó con una sonrisa saliendo de la cafetería— Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar de sujetavelas, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, llevas razón –Contestó quedándose embobado por la sonrisa del otro—.

Cedric y Baileywick pusieron rumbo al parque y aunque al principio un silencio incómodo les envolvía poco a poco fue dejando paso a una atmósfera más relajada. Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol y solo cuando el móvil de Baileywick empezó a sonar se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho. No es de extrañar que a los pocos minutos Greylock también empezase a mandar mensajes a Cedric para preguntarle sobre porque se habían ido y sobre todo si había pasado algo que necesitase saber, Cedric simplemente le ignoró guardando el teléfono y se despidió de Baileywick antes de volver a casa. Por supuesto que al volver y sentarse en la mesa a cenar con sus padres su madre no pudo evitar preguntar el por qué tenía esa sonrisa en la cara, él simplemente respondió que había pasado una buena tarde y terminó de comer en absoluto silencio, aunque la verdad es que había sido más que buena. Esa noche se fue a la cama temprano.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el ruido de un nuevo mensaje, estiró la mano hacia la mesita, aún medio dormido, pensando en que sería Greylock para molestarle con cualquier tontería, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje venía de un número que no tenía en su teléfono. Estaba a punto de eliminarlo cuando otro más llegó, era el número de Baileywick. Cedric se supuso que lo habría conseguido a través de su hermano y este, a través de Greylock. No pudo evitar que se le saliera de nuevo esa sonrisa tonta mientras respondía a los mensajes de Baileywick y al contrario que otros días Cedric mantuvo el móvil muy cerca en todo momento. Solo hicieron falta un par de días más para que Baileywick le propusiese a Cedric que saliesen juntos a dar una vuelta, sin Greylock y Nigel esta vez, y por supuesto que no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de decirle que sí.

Poco a poco una gran amistad se forjó entre ellos, Cedric descubrió que Baileywick estudiaba Administración de Empresas y que en sus ratos libres tocaba el violín, incluso se había ofrecido a tocar en directo para él algún día, lo que le pareció una idea más que encantadora. Cedric por su parte le explicó que su padre era profesor en la universidad y estaba esperando que él también lo fuese, pero que de momento no estaba en sus planes, además de compartir todo su repertorio de series y películas. Tanto él como Greylock eran amantes del cine y las series.

Y así pasaron meses, por un lado la relación de Nigel y Greylock iba viento en popa, y por otro lado la amistad de Baileywick y Cedric se había convertido en algo más que una mera amistad, sin embargo aún no podían decir que fueran una pareja. Baileywick había intentado hacer ver sus sentimientos al joven, pero parecía que por mucho que no lo intentase Cedric no terminaba de captar las indirectas.

Finalmente, un día, cuando Baileywick caminaba por el campus, habiendo terminado ya su última clase, se encontró con Cedric, que, como de costumbre, leía bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó junto al joven, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Cedric apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Baileywick sin despegar la mirada de su novela. Baileywick retuvo un suspiro y, llenándose de valor, agarró suavemente a Cedric por la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen  y antes de que el otro pudiese si quiera abrir la boca Baileywick había juntado sus labios. Era un beso casto, torpe, tosco…Y a pesar de todo eso mágico para ambos, y por supuesto, el primero de muchos. No hubo mucho más que añadir después de eso.

El tiempo pasó volando después de eso, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se habían graduado y Baileywick había empezado a trabajar como secretario en la empresa de su mejor amigo, además tanto Cedric como Baileywick se habían puesto a mirar pisos para por fin poder irse a vivir juntos. Por un momento llegaron a plantearse que fuera demasiado pronto, pero cuando Nigel y Greylock anunciaron su compromiso se dieron cuenta de que daba igual lo pronto que fuese mientras estuviesen juntos. Un par de meses después de la boda de Greylock y Nigel encontraron finalmente una casa que les encantaba a los dos, aunque Cedric seguía pensando que tres habitaciones eran demasiadas, al fin y al cabo ellos eran solo dos y un gato. Al poco tiempo de irse a vivir juntos Cedric consiguió trabajo como profesor de instituto.

No habían pasado ni seis meses desde que vivían juntos, pero Baileywick ya sabía que el rostro dormido de Cedric era lo primero que quería ver cuando despertase cada día del resto de su vida. Por eso había tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio.  Lo había planeado todo minuto a minuto, sería durante la cena que había organizado junto a su familia y la de Cedric, Greylock incluido, en el restaurante favorito de su pareja. Estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a recibir un sí como respuesta, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Fatal, todo había salido fatal. A causa de los nervios se le había quedado la cajita con el anillo en la otra chaqueta y cuando iba a volver a buscarlo la madre de Cedric casi se va de la lengua, por lo que tuvo que quedarse y asegurarse de que todo saliese con normalidad, al final todo terminó saliendo bien, dentro de lo posible, y nada más terminar de cenar Cedric y Baileywick se alejaron del restaurante con destino a su casa, obviamente había notado el enfado en el rostro de su pareja por lo que cuando ya no quedaban más que unos metros para llegar a casa Cedric le agarró del brazo, haciéndole parar en medio de la acera.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué es lo que te pasa, Baileywick? –Le preguntó cruzándose brazos, mirándole confuso—Llevas así desde que llegamos al restaurante.

-No es nada, vamos, ya casi hemos llegado –Respondió de forma brusca Baileywick, intentando girarse y volver a casa, sin embargo Cedric volvió a tirar de él, soltándole y está vez mirándole con los brazos cruzados y enfadado—.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me digas lo que pasa –Dijo Cedric seriamente—Al fin y al cabo tenemos toda la noche.

Baileywick suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, le empezaba a doler la cabeza—Cedric, mejor dejémoslo por hoy, no tengo cuerpo para discutir ahora mismo.

-Es… ¿Es por algo que he hecho? –Preguntó de nuevo bastante nervioso desviando la mirada hacía la carretera—.

-No, no, claro que no –Baileywick abrazó a Cedric contra su pecho—No estoy enfadado contigo, ni siquiera estoy enfadado con alguien en realidad—Respondió, susurrando eso último—.

-No te entiendo… –Contestó Cedric sin moverse, en los brazos de Baileywick se sentía seguro y en ese momento le hacía falta—.

Baileywick se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, definitivamente la noche no había salido para nada como él había planeado, o si no a esas horas ya estarían en casa, celebrando el compromiso los dos solos. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Cedric, alejándole de su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara.

-Cásate conmigo –Dijo muy serio, mirándole a los ojos—No tengo el anillo aquí y pensaba pedírtelo en la cena pero se me olvido y no pu-.

La explicación de Baileywick se vio rápidamente interrumpida por Cedric qué, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se había vuelto a abrazar a su novio, ahora prometido, para besarle. No había necesidad de dar más respuesta que esa.

En menos de un año ya estaban oficialmente casados.

Fuera de eso sus vidas no habían cambiado en prácticamente nada, misma casa, mismos trabajos, misma mascota…Todo parecía ser normal. Al menos hasta que una tarde aparecieron en su casa Nigel y Greylock con un bebé de no más de dos años en brazos. Habían adoptado un niño, Alexander. Baileywick enseguida llenó de amor y cariño a su nuevo sobrino, Cedric por otra parte se dedicaba a mirar desde la otra esquina del sofá mientras pedía a Greylock alguna explicación de por qué de repente tenían un hijo. Al parecer no habían querido decir nada por si al final no les daban al niño. Más de una vez Alexander estiró sus bracitos hacía Cedric, queriendo que le cogiese, sin embargo el adulto se escabullía con alguna excusa tonta, no era que no le gustasen los niños, al fin y al cabo era profesor, pero no tan pequeños. A él se le daba algo mejor lidiar con adolescentes descontrolados en sus clases.

Un par de días después de la visita de Nigel y Greylock Baileywick empezó a soltar pequeñas indirectas a Cedric, sobre lo bonito que sería tener un niño por la casa, o sobre lo buenos padres que seguramente sería. En este caso Cedric hizo como que no se enteraba de lo que su marido quería decir. No señor, él no estaba hecho para ser padre y por mucho que Baileywick insistiera nunca lo sería. O al menos eso era lo que se repetía en todo momento, esperando llegar a creérselo. Sabía que al final Baileywick buscaría la manera de convencerle porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

 


	2. Capítulo 1

Amanecía, ligeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas que se mecían con la brisa de la mañana, mientras el suave canto de los pájaros comenzaba a dejarse oír en las calles, como de costumbre Baileywick despertó antes de que sonase su despertador y lo apagó para que no molestase a Cedric, que aprovechaba para dormir hasta el último segundo antes de que el suyo propio comenzase a sonar. Se quedó un par de minutos más en la cama, le gustaba observar la cara de tranquilidad de su marido cuando dormía, finalmente, y tras haberle dado un beso de buenos días en la frente se levantó. Como cada mañana, a los pies de la cama estaba el gato, Wormwood, Baileywick había intentado que durmiese en la cama que le habían comprado al mudarse, pero no tuvo muy buenos resultados. Salió de la habitación con el animal detrás de él. Una vez en la cocina sacó la comida del gato y se la puso en un bol. Aún tenía una media hora antes de que el despertador se Cedric sonase así que intentando hacer el menor ruido empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Tortitas con mermelada, tostadas, fruta, zumo de naranja y una tetera humeante ocupaban la mesa para cuando el despertador de Cedric empezó a sonar. El adulto estiró su mano sin abrir los ojos o sacar la cabeza de entre las mantas y a tientas logró apagarlo. Pensaba quedarse un ratito más en la cama, hasta que Baileywick entrase en la habitación sacándolo de ella porque llegaría tarde a trabajar más concretamente, pero cuando el olor del desayuno se coló por la puerta le faltó tiempo para levantarse, darse una ducha y arreglarse antes de bajar, justo cuando pasó un pié en la cocina Baileywick terminaba de colocar la mesa. Se acercó a su marido para darle un beso de buenos días y procedió a sentarse en su sitio de siempre.

-¿A qué viene este desayuno? –Preguntó Cedric bebiéndose el vaso de zumo de un trago—No es que vaya a quejarme, pero me sorprende que hayas preparado todo esto.

-Bueno, hoy es un día especial, así que un desayuno especial me ha parecido lo más adecuado para la ocasión –Respondió sirviéndose una taza de té—.

-¿Ocasión especial? –Susurró para sí mismo intentando recordar si se había olvidado de algo importante— ¡Oh! Claro…Hoy tenemos que volver al orfanato.

-Pasaré a buscarte cuando salgas de trabajar y podremos ir –Comentó Baileywick de forma despreocupada sirviéndole unas cuantas tortitas a Cedric— Ahora desayuna antes de que se enfrié.

El resto del desayuno pasó de forma normal, mantuvieron una pequeña charla sobre el aburrido papeleo que Baileywick tendría que hacer a Roland firmar y sobre las clases que Cedric tendría que dar. Al terminar Cedric recogió la mesa en lo que su marido se arreglaba. Finalmente ambos salieron hacia sus trabajos, a Cedric le gustaba caminar hasta el instituto, no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa, por otro lado, Baileywick tenía que llevarse el coche ya que la empresa en la que trabajaba sí que estaba bastante lejos.

El día pasó con bastante rapidez y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Cedric ya se despedía de sus últimos alumnos, por suerte hoy había sido un buen día y no había tenido la necesidad de pasarse todas las clases gritando para que le hiciesen un poquito de caso. Sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró la hora, probablemente Baileywick estaría a punto de llegar a recogerle así que recogió las cosas que había desperdigado sobre la mesa y las guardó en su maletín, qué al igual que el reloj había sido un regalo de aniversario, y salió a esperar. Como bien había predicho en unos quince minutos el coche apareció en el parking del instituto, subió y pusieron rumbo al orfanato. Puede que está vez sí que fuese la definitiva.

En la puerta del edificio les esperaba, al igual que las veces anteriores, la dueña y directora del orfanato, una señora mayor y regordeta llamada Flora. Dentro había también otro par de parejas, siendo atendidas por las otras dos mujeres que llevaban el lugar. Mientras Baileywick se dedicaba a preguntar las mismas cosas que habían preguntado anteriormente Cedric decidió pasearse un poco por la planta baja del lugar, obviamente estaba llena de niños, de entre tres y dieciséis años había logrado calcular, que intentaban portarse lo mejor posible para dar una buena imagen y poder conseguir el hogar que habían perdido por un motivo o por otro. En el fondo el hecho de tener que tomar una decisión le agobiaba, le daban muchísima pena los pequeños, pero estaba claro que no iba a adoptarles a todos. Estaba a punto de volver con su marido, que seguro seguía volviendo loca a la pobre anciana, cuando al pasar junto a otra de las salas vio a una niña, tendría que tener como mucho cuatro años, estaba concentrada en lo que probablemente sería un dibujo. Cedric hubiese seguido de largo de no ser porque la pequeña levantó la cabeza clavando sus azules y curiosos ojos en él, entonces simplemente alzó la mano moviéndola suavemente con una gran sonrisa en su cara y le saludó.

-Hola –La voz aguda de la pequeña le sacó del trance en el que se había quedado— Soy Sofia. ¿Y tú? —La niña había parado de dibujar y ahora le miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta—.

-Es un nombre muy bonito –Respondió él, acercándose un poco más a Sofia—Yo soy Cedric

-¿Ceedric? –Repitió la niña, pronunciándolo mal—Es un nombre muy raro…

Cedric decidió ignorar el hecho de que Sofia no pronunciase su nombre del todo bien y aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué dibujabas, Sofia? –Preguntó con una sobre exagerada curiosidad para intentar así llamar más la atención de la niña—.

-¡Una ardilla! La vi esta mañana en el jardín, la profesora Fauna me dejó darle de comer –La pequeña agarró el dibujo con sus bracitos, y, orgullosa se lo extendió a Cedric que lo cogió con cuidado. Definitivamente eso no se parecía en nada a una ardilla, pero le parecía adorable como Sofia había empezado a contarle la historia del animal mientras él miraba el dibujo—.

-Es una ardilla muy bonita –Le dijo Cedric, sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa pintase su rostro. Observó el dibujo un par de segundos más y luego se lo devolvió a la niña, que, sorprendentemente le dijo que se lo podía quedar, incluso se lo firmó—.

Cedric se quedó un par de minutos más haciendo compañía a la niña y se despidió de ella, para su sorpresa, Sofia le dio un rápido abrazo y luego le dijo adiós de la misma forma que le había saludado la primera vez. No le costó nada encontrar a Baileywick, que seguía junto a la señora Flora por supuesto, una vez a su lado le agarró del brazo con fuerza y le arrastro hasta la entrada de la sala. Sofia seguía ahí, esta vez jugando con algunos niños, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto. Ambos fueron seguidos por la anciana, que les miraba aguantando una pequeña risa.

-Cedric, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó Baileywick con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en el rostro—.

-Ella –Le dijo Cedric, señalando disimuladamente a Sofia—Me dijiste que te gustaría que hoy fuera la última vez que visitásemos el orfanato, bien, pues lo es.

Baileywick no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada, agarro a Cedric de la mano y se asomó ligeramente al salón para ver a la niña a la que se refería y enseguida quedó encantado, era adorable y además por la forma de la que jugaba parecía ser muy amable y cariñosa. Estaba seguro de que cualquier niño o niña de la casa habría sido un buen hijo, pero esta vez habían encontrado a la hija perfecta para completar su pequeña familia.

-Bueno, entonces creo que está decidido –Baileywick mentiría si dijese que la sonrisa en la cara de su marido no le llegó al fondo del alma, ver a Cedric tan feliz le provocaba a él el mismo sentimiento—Adoptaremos a… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

-Sofia—Contestó Cedric agarrando el brazo de Baileywick con aun más fuerza— Antes cuando he hablado con ella me ha dado esto, mira –Le dijo pasándole el dibujo de la ardilla—.

-Es adorable –Respondió Baileywick, no sabía exactamente que estaba dibujado en ese trozo de papel, pero por estar hecho por Sofia ya le parecía precioso—

-Siento interrumpir –Se oyó la voz bondadosa de Flora— Pero creo que estáis más ansiosos que yo por poder darle un hogar a la pequeña Sofia, así que si me acompañáis podemos ir arreglando los papeles, cuando antes lo hagamos antes podréis volver a llevaros a vuestra hija.

Ambos hombres sonrieron como tontos, “vuestra hija” dos palabras que años atrás les hubiera sonado a chiste y que ahora les parecían las más hermosas del mundo. Firmaron los papeles y les informaron de que en unos cuatro días ya podrían llevarse a Sofia a casa con ellos. Cedric estaba deseando llamar a su madre para contarle la noticia, ellos al contrario que su cuñado y Greylock sí que habían avisado de la intención de añadir un miembro más a la familia.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del orfanato Baileywick abrazó a Cedric por la cintura y le besó, no era como otras veces, era un beso que derrochaba felicidad y amor. Con motivo de celebración Baileywick decidió llevar a Cedric a comer a un buen restaurante y luego fueron directos hacia la primera tienda de muebles que se encontraron, donde tuvieron una pequeña discusión puesto que a Baileywick le parecía que el rosa era un color apropiado para la habitación mientras que Cedric pensaba que por muy niña que fuese Sofia el rosa no era el único color existente. Finalmente y después de casi media hora se decidieron por una en tonos violetas, con detalles en blanco. Era una habitación sencilla, cama, armario, mesita de noche y escritorio. También compraron pintura de un tono crema suave para las paredes y una alfombra para el suelo.

Los cuatro días pasaron volando, cada vez que Baileywick volvía del trabajo lo hacía con algún nuevo juguete para Sofia y cada vez que Cedric salía regresaba con algún detalle también.

Por fin el viernes había llegado, por fin podrían recoger a su hija del orfanato y llevarla a casa con ellos. Las clases de Cedric se le hicieron eternas y pesadas y el papeleo de Baileywick parecía no tener final. Cuando la campana del final sonó a Cedric le faltó tiempo para recoger sus cosas y abandonar la clase el primero, dejando a sus alumnos muy confusos. Por supuesto y como era de esperar su marido ya estaba en el parking, con el coche en marcha y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Al llegar al orfanato les esperaba en la puerta, como siempre, la señora Flora, esta vez llevaba una carpeta con los papeles de la adopción en la mano y a su lado estaba la pequeña Sofia, rodeada de unas maletas.

Nada más acercarse a las escaleras la niña se separó de la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que nació y se arrojó a los brazos de Cedric muy feliz. Cuando la señorita Flora la había avisado de que querían adoptarla se había puesto muy contenta. Baileywick llegó junto a su marido después de haber aparcado el coche y recibió los papeles y las maletas de la niña, por un segundo Sofia miró a su nueva familia de forma confusa, cosa que fue notada por la anciana.

-Sofia, cielo –Llamo su atención la amable mujer— ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si mi nueva familia está formada por dos hombres –Empezó a explicar la niña, alternando la mirada entre Flora y sus nuevos padres— ¿A quién tengo que llamar mamá señorita Flora?

Esta vez sí que la directora no puedo dejar escapar su risa, los razonamientos de los niños eran tan inocentes…

-Bueno, si es cierto que no nos puedes llamar mamá a ninguno–Le respondió Baileywick, poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que su hija— pero ya verás cómo esto no es tan confuso como parece.

-¡Pero no puedo llamaros papá a los dos! –Replicó Sofia llevándose las manos a la cadera—.

-Seguro que encuentras la forma de solucionarlo –Dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo a la niña a modo de despedida—.

Baileywick guardó el equipaje de Sofia en el maletero mientras Cedric la colocaba en la silla que habían tenido que comprar. El viaje pasó relativamente tranquilo, la pequeña se dedicó a preguntar por el resto de la familia y se alegró bastante al saber que iba a conocerles en un par de días, también aprovecharon para pasar delante del colegio en el que habían inscrito a su hija, por suerte quedaba cerca de casa y Cedric podría llevarla antes de ir a su propio trabajo.

-Bueno, aquí estamos –Anunció Baileywick abriendo la puerta y dejando las maletas de Sofia en la entrada— Tu nueva casa.

-Es muy bonita –Dijo Sofia paseándose por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón— ¡Es un gato! –Exclamó al ver a Wormwood. El animal, que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones, enseguida se vio envuelto en un par de bracitos.

-Ten cuidado con el gato –La advirtió Baileywick apoyándose en el marco de la puerta— Tiene muy mal humor

-¡Wormy no tiene mal humor! –Se quejó Cedric cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a su marido—.

-¿Se llama Wormy? Es un nombre muy raro –Susurra la niña soltando una ligera risita y dejando de nuevo al animal en el sofá—.

-No es raro, se lo puse cuando tenía un par de años más que tú –Explica el adulto con una sonrisa—Pero ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de Wormy y vamos a ver tu habitación?

Tiempo le faltó a Sofia para agarrar a Cedric de la mano y empezar a tirar de él escaleras arriba, Baileywick les seguía con las maletas de la niña en las manos. Como era de esperar a Sofia le encantó su habitación, sus padres la ayudaron a deshacer la maleta y a colocarlo todo para después dejarla un ratito a su aire para que se adaptase a su nuevo entorno. Baileywick se había metido en el despacho a trabajar y Cedric se había ido a llamar a su madre para contarle que ya tenían a la niña en casa, por supuesto, la nueva abuela se ocupó de organizar una reunión familiar exprés para poder conocer a la niña. No es que le hiciese ilusión tener que ir a casa de sus padres más de lo necesario, pero por Sofia haría un esfuerzo.  El sábado pasó sin más problemas, Baileywick se fue temprano a trabajar y Cedric pasó el día en casa con su hija.

Y llegó el domingo, como era costumbre Baileywick se levantó a preparar el desayuno mientras Cedric terminaba de despertarse. Sería el primer desayuno de Sofia en la casa, por lo que se esmeró más que otras veces y preparó muchísima comida. Unos veinte minutos después Cedric y Sofia ya estaban en el comedor completamente arreglados. Desayunaron en familia y mientras Baileywick se preparaba para salir a casa de sus suegros Cedric recogía la mesa y Sofia volvía loco al pobre Wormwood. Solo hicieron falta un par de minutos más para que Baileywick apareciese al final de las escaleras con las llaves del coche en la mano y pudieran irse.

Finalmente y después de casi una hora de camino habían llegado a la casa de sus padres. No era la misma en la que Cedric se había criado y vivido puesto que cuando su padre se retiró decidieron comprarse una casita algo más alejada de todo el bullicio de la ciudad.

-¿Aquí viven los abuelos? –Preguntó Sofia caminando hacía la entrada de la mano de Cedric—Es una casa muy bonita.

-Sí, viven aquí –Respondió el adulto llamando al timbre un par de veces— Luego también vendrá el hermano de Baileywick con su familia –Le explicó esperando a que abriesen la puerta—Tienen un hijo un par de años mayor que tú, estoy seguro de que te llevarás bien con él.

Antes de que la niña pudiese preguntar algo más la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Cedric, por instinto Sofia se escondió tras las piernas de su papi. Sabía que esa señora era su abuela, pero aun así le daba vergüenza.

-¡Cedric, querido! –Exclamó la mujer atrapando entre sus brazos a su hijo, que se tuvo que agachar para poder devolver el abrazo a su madre—.

-Buenos días, mamá –Contestó Cedric soltándose del abrazo y viendo a su padre que tras su madre, como siempre, le miraba con una expresión seria— Padre…

-Cedric –Le saludó su padre de forma seria y concisa—.

-No te emociones tanto Goodwin… –Comentó Winifred de manera sarcástica—Baileywick, cariño es un placer volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por organizar esto de forma tan rápida –Agradeció el hombre, al padre de Cedric solo le miró moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo, era más que suficiente—.

-Anda, anda, Cedric, quita de ahí –Pidió Winifred interrumpiendo la tensión en el ambiente y apartando a su hijo hacia un lado para poder por fin ver a su nieta— ¡Que preciosidad de niña! Hola cielo, soy Winifred, la madre de Cedric –Se presentó, abrazando a la niña con efusividad—Y ese aburrido de allí es Goodwin, el padre de Cedric.

-Encantada –Susurró Sofia con algo de vergüenza—Yo soy Sofía, encantada de conocerla, señora.

-¡Oh, vamos! –La anciana pellizcó la mejilla de la niña con amor— Puedes llamarme abuela.

-Está bien, abuela –Contestó esta vez con un poquito más de confianza—.

Winifred agarró a su nieta de la mano y seguida de su marido, yerno e hijo se dirigió hacía el jardín. Cuando había descubierto que iba a ser abuela había mandado a Goodwin a comprar un pequeño parque que había colocado fuera,  había desde columpios hasta un pequeño tobogán.  Esta vez y para sorpresa de todos Sofia se soltó de su abuela y agarró la mano de su abuelo haciendo que el hombre la empujase en los columpios o que se pusiese al final del tobogán para pillarla. Cedric, Baileywick y Winifred se sentaron a obsérvalo todo con una gran sonrisa. Solo habían pasado un par de horas cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, imaginándose quienes serían Baileywick se ofreció a abrir, encontrándose con su hermano, su cuñado y su sobrino, como siempre hacía saludó primero al niño y le dijo que Sofia estaba en el jardín de atrás, a Alexander le faltó tiempo para echarse a correr hacia allí, finalmente saludó a los dos adultos y cerró la puerta una vez que habían entrado.

En un primer momento Sofia se comportó distante y tímida con Alexander, pero el niño fue hacia el jardín delantero y volvió con una rosa para dársela a su prima como ofrenda de amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad parecía que iban a llevarse muy bien y eso tranquilizaba a los padres. El resto del día pasó de forma agradable, Goodwin se había apropiado de Sofia e incluso a la hora de comer había sentado a la niña en su regazo y la habia ayudado a cortar su comida. Cedric se alegraba de ver a su padre tan entregado con su nieta, ya que sabía que el que él estuviese casado con Baileywick no terminaba de sentarle del todo bien a su padre y por un momento había llegado a pensar que podría no llegar a querer a su nieto por lo mismo, aunque ahora sí que había quedado confirmado que nadie podía resistrse a los encantos de la pequeña Sofia.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, Nigel y Greylock se habían marchado un par de horas atrás pero Sofia les había pedido que se quedasen un ratito más para poder jugar con los abuelos y no habían podido negarse, sin embargo esta vez sí que tenían que volver a casa, Sofia empezaría el colegio al día siguiente  necesitaban prepararlo todo con ella y además empezar a inculcarle una rutina más normal para una niña de su edad.  El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, demasiado incluso, eso extraña a Cedric que tras quince minutos sin oír ni una sola palabra de Sofia se giró para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, entonces sonrió enternecido, se había quedado completamente dormida en su silla y tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla. Cedric sacó su teléfono para tomar una foto de la niña, foto que obviamente envió a Greylock mediante mensajes, a su vez él de devolvió una de Nigel y Alexander completamente rendidos en el sofá, esperó a parar en un semáforo y entonces se la enseñó a Baileywick quien negó suavemente con la cabeza, a pesar de ser el mayor Nigel siempre sería el más niño de los dos.

Al llegar a casa Baileywick sacó a Sofia del coche y la llevó en brazos a su habitación donde le puso el pijama y la metió en la cama. Un par de minutos después apareció Cedric en la puerta y se agachó para darle un besito de buenas noches a la pequeña. Iban a salir y a dejarla descansar, pero no pudieron hacer más que quedarse en la puerta con unas sonrisas en el rostro. El brazo de Baileywick se colaba por la cintura de Cedric, que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-Al final puede que esto de la paternidad no sé  nos dé nada mal –Susurró Cedric mirando de reojo a Baileywick—.

-Yo siempre supe que seríamos buenos padres –Respondió cuidando no alzar la voz antes de besarle la cabeza a su esposo—Anda, vamos a la cama papi, mañana será un día importante.

-Después de ti, papá –Respondió en un tono bromista cerrando suavemente la puerta del cuarto de la niña y dirigiéndose al suyo propio.

 


End file.
